


Parker doesn´t have a last name

by Shadowcat221b



Series: They don't... [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study-ish, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker doesn´t have a last name, but that´s ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker doesn´t have a last name

**Author's Note:**

> Just read and enjoy.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

Parker doesn´t have a last name. She has one on her birthcertificate but it never felt like hers. Her aliases had last names but she often even forgot she was any of them.

Having just one name was much more comfortable. One single word meaning everything she was. She felt happy with just one name.

She knew that sometimes people got new last names, when they married for example. But she never thought she would marry, so she didn´t mind that.

Things changed when Eliot and Hardison entered the scene. Both of them had a first and a last name and funnily enough she called Eliot by his first and Hardison by his last name most of the time.

After quite a while something began to bother her though. If she ever was to marry one of them she would take on their last name. She couldn´t marry both, she knew that, even though she might possibly want to. So which name would she choose?

It felt an awful lot like she was choosing her favorite by choosing which name she would take so she did what she always did when she needed help regarding people problems.

She called Sophie.

Sophie did help her. Hardison and Eliot didn´t know what had happened, only that Parker was now back to her smiling happy self.

Parker has a name. It is not really a first name. For that she has Eliot. It is not really a last name, that is Hardison to her. She is the middle. And she is more than happy with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
